Titan Wars: Machine Wars
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The war has spread and the Titans go all across the globe to put an end to it. New villains arise and every Titan gets a piece of the action.
1. The War goes on

Notes: had to include the Clone Wars

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans or Star Wars I still do not

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 1: The War goes on

Across a vast expanse of plains there galloped a horse. There was a rider atop the animal as it sped forward. The only strange thing was the fact that the horse was green and the rider was a girl in a blue cloak. Black energy gathered in her hands as she urged the horse forward. At last the target was in sight.

A massive army of H.I.V.E. robots appeared and began firing. The two were obviously Beast Boy and Raven and she was leading an army of her own.

The Jump City robot army followed behind firing on the enemy. Several other Titans were in the charge as well such as Argent and Hot Spot.

Atop Titans Tower, Starfire watched and took in the battle.

"This war spreads across the entire planet," she said aloud, "More villains join with Malchior and we Titans must lead these robots to fight. And indeed the powers of a certain geomancer grow stronger as she learns to take even better control."

As she said all this to herself, she was joined by Robin on the rooftop. He put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Don't worry, Star. Things will work out for the best and it will all be over soon."

"I certainly hope so, Robin."

**Later**

Rob, Star, BB, Rae, and Terra were in Chancellor Slade's office to discuss the battle plans. They were trying to figure out who was to go where and with whom.

"Star and I should stay here and protect Jump City since the other Titans are away," said Robin, "Still there are factories in New York that were built by the H.I.V.E. and we need to take them down."

"Agreed," replied Slade, "But who to send? Cyborg is still engaging an army in Africa."

"I'll go," said Raven, "And I suppose Beast Boy can back me up."

"Gee thanks, Rae," Beast Boy muttered.

"Excellent," said Slade, "And Terra as well. She should lead another army to accompany you. It will distract a good amount of the enemy army."

Terra smiled with pride as Slade talked about her being in charge.

"I don't think she's ready for that kind of responsibility," replied Raven.

Terra looked down at the floor after that.

"Aw, Raven," said BB, "Don't be like that. Let Terra come."

"Slade's right about that," added Robin, "She could provide distraction with her army. Maybe…"

"Then it's settled," interrupted Slade, "Of you go then."

Robin looked at little annoyed at being cut off, but said nothing.

**Later still**

The great armies were loading themselves into the ships. Rae, BB, and Terra were taking the T-Ship. Terra went up to Raven.

"Look Raven, I know we don't really get along, but I'm ready to take on this responsibility. I mean just because you've been on the team longer doesn't mean your stronger than me."

"That's true," Raven replied, "But it does make me more experienced. So I have my opinion and that's that. Despite what I think you're in charge of an army. So good luck, Terra. Don't blow it."

With that she levitated into her seat.

"No, Beast Boy, you're not driving the ship."

"Aw, come on, Rae!"

The T-Ship was now taking off. Starfire and Robin waved goodbye. Terra looked at another part of the base and saw Aqualad getting onto a boat headed for the coast of Jump City to investigate.

She waved at him and he waved back as they went their separate ways.


	2. Sneak Attack and Underwater

Notes: both volumes will be one fanfic

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 2: Sneak Attack and Underwater

The ships made their way across the country to New York. They landed far away from any of the big cities. Raven walked up to a smaller group of robots.

"You troops have been set apart because you were programmed to be the best. When we move in, you will break away from the group and sneak through the back with Beast Boy. The success of the mission depends on it."

"Dude, that was quite a speech, Raven," said Beast Boy.

"Well I was being serious. I know you'll make me proud."

She gave him a quick kiss and levitated over to a larger group of robots to lead the assault. Terra had stayed back to fend off another incoming army.

Beast Boy and his group of elite machines separated from the main army and went around the back way. They snuck around the alleys and around corners.

Beast Boy started making weird hand signals, but the robots ignored him. Suddenly, the enemy robots fired on them. Beast Boy ducked to avoid the incoming blasts.

One robot from his group pulled out a bazooka and blew the enemy to pieces. The group continued their way into the city and saw their target.

A large cannon was raining down shots at Raven's army. The troop made their way up. While the robots set charges on the cannon, BB morphed into a rhinoceros and took out any other enemy robots.

Then they ran for it as the cannon and the tower it was attached to exploded. Beast Boy congratulated his group and smiled.

"Mission accomplished."

**Back in Jump City**

"We got a report that mysterious activity has been occurring near the Jump City coast," reported Robin on the communicator, "This is obviously a job specially suited for you, Aqualad. So take a group of robots and investigate."

Aqualad was indeed on his mission to check out what was going on at the coastline of Jump City. He dived underwater with Tramm.

"Those robots are no good in the water," Aqualad said to Tramm, "It's up to us to figure out what's going on down here."

The pair swam on and then saw a familiar face. It was one of the villains they saw at the meeting with Malchior back in Italy. The fish-man with a trident swam up and engaged them in battle, but not before boasting.

"I am the all mighty Trident. I cannot be defeated by anyone. Especially not some pathetic teenager such as you. Prepare yourself!"

His trident charged up and sent out a spark directly at Aqualad and Tramm. They avoided it and came back around to fight. Aqualad swam right up and punched Trident.

He was sent flying into a now bulked up Tramm who hit Trident back to Aqualad. Trident regained his composure and swam away only to turn back and fire at them with his trident again. He was caught up in trying to hit them so much that he didn't watch where he was aiming and hit a large rocky outcrop that started to crumble.

Aqualad decided it needed to go faster so he used telepathy to call a whale to assist. He then lured Trident closer to the rocks by taunting him.

"Hey, ugly, your aim is as bad as your looks. You call yourself perfect?"

Trident became very angry and gave chase. The moment they were close enough, Aqualad signaled the whale to shove the rocks down. Trident saw this and tried to stab Aqualad.

Tramm quickly grabbed the trident and tossed it to Aqualad who smacked Trident with it and pinned him across the neck with the prongs against the wall as the rocks came down.

The excellent Trident was no more. Aqualad and Tramm rejoined the robot army at the surface. Aqualad smirked to himself for a job well done as they headed back to the city.


	3. A biker and a black sheep

Notes: time for some of the cooler villains

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars (quit asking)

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 3: A biker and a black sheep

Terra was holding her own at the front. She looked towards the city wondering what was going on in there. It seemed to be a success as a matter of fact.

Raven's army was advancing and blasting away any enemy robot that came into sight. Raven said a silent thank you to Beast Boy knowing he took out that cannon earlier.

**H.I.V.E.**

A few robots were in a room with a great holographic projection of the city. The blue wizard from before, Mumbo Jumbo, was there as well. He was panicking at how the army of the city could get through so quickly.

"They're breaking through the forward positions. They're getting closer! They destroyed the cannon! What are we going to do?"

He turned to a tall, muscular man in a black outfit.

"You, Johnny Rancid," Mumbo shouted, "I don't know why Malchior sent you if you're just going to stand around all day!"

Just then, Rancid walked up and grasped his large fist over Mumbo's throat.

"I mean," Mumbo choked out, "Whenever you're ready."

Rancid merely growled in response.

**In a few minutes**

Johnny Rancid led a group robots as well as his own creation, a giant mechanical bulldog named Wrex, into battle. He mounted his black and red motorcycle and sped off.

"Let's show these stupid little kids that they're no match for us!" Rancid shouted.

He sped off on his cycle with Wrex and the robots tailing right behind. He rammed into any robot in his path and shot any that were farther away with a gun.

Wrex ran over or crushed with his jaws any robot in his way. A great deal of the Jump City army was wiped out by the motorcycle thug and his troop.

Several explosions took place and Johnny Rancid stopped for a minute to look around at the decimated machines. He laughed as he raised his fist in victory for evil.

"We totally kicked their butts!"

**Elsewhere**

Several strange looking aliens were fighting one another in a melee battle. Malchior was heading to that very place. He was greeted by Master of Games.

"Greetings, o illustrious Malchior," he said.

"You certainly get around," Malchior replied.

"I go were I am needed. The free for all battle has been arranged. I trust you will find what you seek."

"Indeed."

The two walked inside to a balcony seat so as to get a good view of all the fighters. The two sat next to each other. Malchior stared at the fighters intently. Then without turning his head he spoke.

"Impressive. You are very good at hiding your presence. My host would applaud you, but I'm not looking for a spy."

The new figure that sat next to him was a tall girl in black and full body armor with black hair and orange skin. She flew down to the arena and began firing purple starbolts from her hands and eyes at the opponents. They ganged up on her, but any that were too far away got hit with a bolt. Any too close were sent flying with unexpected super strength.

Finally, she was the last standing. Malchior slowly clapped as she bowed in appreciation.

"You are more powerful than I thought, Blackfire," Malchior said.

"I'm stronger than any villain could be. I'm Tamaranian after all."

"Villain you say?"

Malchior jumped from his balcony seat to the arena below.

"You may act evil, but you are just a common criminal. Stealing and backstabbing doesn't make you a villain. True villains have no fear. You are scared of the Titans."

"What?" Blackfire stated, "I'm not afraid of my sister Starfire or any of her pathetic friends. I can destroy them all. Besides what do you know about villainy anyway? I know all about you. You're just an old guy made of paper."

Malchior turned his back to her.

"Really?" was all he said.

Blackfire was about to blast him, but just then Malchior turned into his dragon form. She managed to fly out of the way of his fire breath, but was hit hard by his tail.

He then pinned her down with a claw. He then knocked her out with a flick of a finger.

**Later**

Blackfire came to in a big, empty room. She looked around and Malchior, back in human form, was there ready to attack. He sent out a shot of energy from his hands and she dodged. She sent starbolts at him and he dodged. Both sent out blasts at the same time.

"If you were truly evil, would this contest be not over?" he asked.

This went on until he switched to dragon and blew her away with a breath of fire. When she was down he went to human and walked up to her.

"Go ahead," she said, "Finish me off."

"Sorry, but we have other plans. Have you been watching, Master?"

"Indeed I have," said a new voice, "You have chosen a very promising new addition."

It was coming from a life size hologram mounted on a moving platform.

"May I present my master, Deathstroke," Malchior said.

Blackfire did a bow.

"I'm honored, Deathstroke. I've heard so much about you. What do want from me?"

"You've heard of the newest Titan, Terra?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You will eliminate her."

"Easy enough, but the other Titans might be nearby and I'll be outnumbered."

"We will make sure it's one on one," Deathstroke assured her.

"Consider this a gift," Malchior added holding out a red gem, "The Jewel of Charta will enhance your powers even more so."

As she took the jewel her eyes glowed red as the gem itself. With that, she flew off to the destination of the current battle.

Malchior and the Deathstroke hologram stood side by side as they looked on.

"She will be more than a match for Terra," Malchior said.

"It doesn't matter," replied Deathstroke, "She is only an instrument in bringing an end to the Titans once and for all."


	4. Battle and Chase

Notes: on with the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars (you don't either, right?)

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 4: Battle and Chase

Raven was just welcoming Beast Boy back to the group when a soldier reported to her.

"Ma'am, our forces are being hit hard."

Raven and Beast Boy turned to see what was doing the damage. They saw the giant mechanical dog, the large amount of enemy robots, and a punk on a motorcycle.

"Get ready to attack," Rae said to the robot soldier.

She and BB then led a group of robots to meet the enemy head on. Some of the enemy machines were blasted and this caused Johnny to turn around and stop gloating.

He saw them coming and revved up his cycle. He signaled for Wrex and the remaining units to attack as well. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant as Raven rode him.

The two armies met head on. Robots from both armies were exploding from left to right. Beast Boy smashed any nearby robots and Raven used her powers to slam any farther away robots into each other. Then Wrex came running straight at them.

"Ha ha ha," taunted Johnny, "My dog is gonna kick your-"

Just then, Wrex was sent reeling back into Rancid and knocked him off his cycle. Johnny Rancid then pulled out two metal prongs that shot out red bolts of energy.

The two Titans dodged and Raven sent objects straight at him. He dodged as well and sent Wrex at them. The mechanical mutt revved up and sped forward.

Raven had had enough and, thanks to BB holding it down with a T-Rex morph, she lifted the dog into the air and sent it crashing to the ground right on top of Rancid.

"Good job, BB," she said.

"Not as good as you, Rae," he replied.

They then got a call from the army.

"Ma'am, sir, we are in position," a high ranking machine said.

"We're on our way," Raven replied as they flew off to join the troops.

Just as the Titans had flown off into the distance, the remains of Wrex started moving. A muscular arm wrenched itself free from the debris.

**Minutes pass**

Rae and BB meet up with the troops. Inside the control room, Mumbo and several dozens patrolling guard robots are awaiting what will happen next. Obviously they didn't expect a surprise attack. In a quick showdown every enemy robot in the vicinity is destroyed. Mumbo tries to get away, but Raven quickly grabs his hat and wand with her powers.

A robot grabbed Mumbo to keep him from running away.

"Please don't hurt me," Mumbo begs.

"That depends on whether or not you surrender," answers Raven.

Suddenly, a loud booming noise is heard in the distance and is getting nearer. Then a wall is destroyed and there stands Johnny Rancid with a bigger, stronger machine.

"You destroyed my dog, but I made a monster. Say hello to Wrexzilla!"

Said monster was an even bigger robot than the last and it looked like a cross between a bulldog and a tyrannosaur. It stood on two massive feet and extended its arms to reveal four cannons and seven missile launchers. It stomped forward and Raven grabbed Beast Boy. She ordered all robots to evacuate with the captive Mumbo.

"Gar," she said, "I want you to get out now. I have to do this alone."

"I can't leave you, Rae."

"Just trust me."

BB nodded and ran for the exit. Then he turned back to look at Raven.

"You called me by my real name," was all he said. He then went outside.

"Aw, your boyfriend left you," Rancid taunted, "Too bad."

Raven did the unthinkable. She flew into the mouth of the war machine.

"Man this girl is nuts," Rancid proclaimed.

BB was watching the whole thing as a vulture in the sky. He was shocked. Suddenly, Wrexzilla was covered in black energy. The monster began collapsing and then a giant black raven made of the dark energy erupted from the machine. The large pieces of the destroyed robot fell to the ground right on top of Johnny Rancid. This time he didn't get up.

Raven checked to confirm if he was still alive or not. It seemed that this battle was indeed over. Raven went outside and Mumbo was cowering on the ground.

"Where were we? Oh yes, you were surrendering," she stated.

Mumbo was lead away and Beast Boy swept Raven into his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Rae."

"Sorry, but it had to be done, Garfield."

"Hey, what's with the real name thing?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well, it sounds nice coming from you. Just try not to do it in front of the others."

"Deal," she replied and sealed it with a kiss.

**Terra**

Terra was leading her army to victory. Every enemy robot they encountered was destroyed and barely any of hers were. She sent rocks flying at every enemy post and felt quite confident that she was bound to earn some respect.

"Ma'am," said a robot, "Only a few enemy units left and -"

Just then, blasts of energy were being fired at Terra's army. A figure flew past at great speed, but Terra managed to get a good enough look.

"Starfire? No, she wouldn't do anything like this."

"How right you are!" said the figure as they suddenly turned around.

"Perhaps my little sister has mentioned big sister Blackfire?"

"Oh, so you're the egotistical jerk that she's related to."

"What? How dare you! Just for that I should destroy you and the rest of your army, but that isn't fun enough so I will simply say: catch me if you can."

Terra sped off in pursuit of the Starfire look alike. Any rocks she threw either missed or were blown up. Terra was so caught up in chasing Blackfire down in fact that she didn't notice that they passed right by Beast Boy and Raven.

"Terra," Raven called on the communicator, "What are you doing?"

"This hussy came along and started destroying my army. I'm going after her and stopping her. Her name is Blackfire by the way."

"Star's sister Blackfire?" questioned BB.

"Terra," Raven said, "Come back here right now. Don't go after her. Do you hear me?"

"Sorry, but you're breaking up," answered Terra and the link was cut.

Raven was pretty mad.

"That girl doesn't know when to listen," she griped.

"Don't worry," replied BB, "We can track her."

Raven ordered a group of robots to follow Terra.

"We'd better call Robin," said Rae.

"Wait," Beast Boy stayed her hand, "I have a better idea of who to call."


	5. Other Titan Adventures

Notes: let's see what the other Titans are up to

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 5: Other Titan Adventures

On the African savannah, a vast robot army was marching across. Luckily Cyborg and Herald were there to put a stop to it. The two of them were attacking the vast H.I.V.E. army with blasts from the sonic cannon and the trumpet. Cyborg then unleashed a barrage of missiles and Herald kicked at any robots that came too close.

As it seemed they were winning, a large stomping sound came forward. A large machine person with massive hands came growling in front of the two Titans.

"I heard of this guy," Herald said, "His name is Steamroller."

"How did he get a name like that?" asked Cy.

True to his namesake, Steamroller connected his two sledge-like hands to form one huge steamroller. He then proceeded to run over anything and everything in his path, even his own robots. Any and all Jump City troops were run over or shot. As the H.I.V.E. robots and Steamroller closed in, Cy and Herald ran to engage them.

Herald was about to send Steamroller far away when a blast sent his horn flying.

"Aw man," he said, "Everyone's a critic."

Cyborg brought out his chainsaw and sonic cannon to get any robot he could. Herald distracted Steamroller so Cy wouldn't be interrupted. In a matter of minutes only a few robots remained, but the main problem was still Steamroller. Cy turned his sonic cannon on the heavily armored machine, but it didn't do a lot of damage.

Steamroller simply roared and charged forward. Herald was sent flying as Steamroller ran past. Cy was busy dodging and blasting as the giant machine man attempted to crush him.

Herald got up and saw he was surrounded by the remaining robots. Just then, he saw his trumpet on the ground. He quickly jumped into the air, managed to avoid any shots, and swiftly snatched up his horn. He then blew on it to open a portal. All the robots were sucked in. He then turned to Cy and Steamroller.

"Yo, Cy," he called, "Stand back!"

Cyborg did as he asked and then saw why. A portal opened up right over Steamroller and all the robots fell atop him in a heap and pinned him down.

Cy then brought out a blowtorch from his left hand and melted the robots down so as to make sure Steamroller couldn't get back up. However, it looked like it wouldn't hold for long.

"I got an idea," said Herald with a blow from his horn.

The three were sucked into the portal and appeared right over the ocean. As they fell, Herald made another portal for him and Cy to fall into and it placed them on the shoreline.

They just watched as Steamroller kept falling even into the depths of the ocean where he eventually drowned and deactivated.

"That was cool," said Cyborg, "But let's not do that again."

**Elsewhere**

Up in the far north, where Kole and Gnarrk were patrolling, a large group of robots had invaded. They were heading straight for the 'lost world' that lay deep beneath the icy surface. The two inseparable Titans decided to meet the army ahead of time and put a stop to them. The army pressed forward and Kole turned herself into unbreakable crystal.

Gnarrk then picked her up and swung her like a club at the robots. More and more troops kept coming and were surrounding the Titans. They decided to run for it knowing the robots would give chase. They were then stuck on a cliff and the army was right behind them. Kole had an idea and whispered it to her caveman companion.

She then turned back to crystal and Gnarrk held her tightly.

"Gnarrk!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The robots then moved in. Suddenly there was a crumbling sound and it turned out to be an avalanche. The army was swept away and destroyed, while Kole and Gnarrk were seemingly buried under a layer of rocks and snow.

**Titans East Tower**

Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Bushido were awaiting any orders or calls from the other Titans. They received a distress signal from the frozen north and immediately knew it was the only two Titans who knew the area well, Kole and Gnarrk.

"We've got to help them," said Bumblebee.

"Great idea," replied Speedy, "I'll stay here and guard the tower."

Bumblebee gave him an annoyed look but said, "My thoughts exactly."

She and the other three got into their T-Ship and took off.

**Arctic**

After a while the team arrived at the destination. Bushido quickly jumped out and signaled the others not to follow.

"Don't give me that," said Bumblebee, "We're a team."

He merely held up his T-communicator in response and walked off. Mas and Menos were holding each other for warmth.

"Aye carumba," both said, "Hace mucho frio!"

Bumblebee just looked on and waited for Bushido to call.

**Bushido**

The warrior had walked off on his own to seek out the two Titans. As he stood upon a hill, he sensed danger with his samurai instincts. In a flash he drew his sword and sliced a robot in half. Then more robots showed up. He ran past them all and sliced each one with a slash from his mighty sword. Once they were all defeated he continued on his journey.

He at last came to a large pile of ice and rocks and began digging. When he came to a big boulder he cut it in half with a strike from the sword. This revealed, at last, the two Titans huddled together cold, but safe and unharmed. He helped them up and they made their way back to the other group.

**Bee**

Bumblebee was getting anxious at having let the silent Titan go off on his own. Mas and Menos were content to stay with the ship.

"Come on," she said, "Were going after them. And no lip from either of you."

Mas and Menos hung there heads at their leader's stubbornness as they followed. As they rounded a bend, shots were fired at them. It was a few leftover robots from the diminished army. The trio hid behind a rock.

"You want to get warm?" asked Bee.

"Si," they replied with hesitance.

"Then run over there and distract the robots."

"NO!" they cried grabbing onto each other.

Bee held up her stingers at them.

"Do it."

The twins decided what did they have to lose?

"Mas y Menos, si podemos!"

They sped around the robots that tried firing, but just couldn't hit the speedy twins. Bumblebee flew up and started blasting all the robots with her stingers and they were then all destroyed.

"There," she said, "Was that so bad?"

Just as they finished, that's when they saw the other three Titans coming back.

"I guess this mission was a success," said Bee.

"I wonder how they found this place though," wondered Kole.

Mas and Menos were messing with a robot and a recording went off.

"Take control of the lost world and kill any Titans in your way," said a familiar voice.

"That's Malchior," stated Bee, "Oh, he's good, but now he's really in for it."


	6. Duel with danger

Notes: the one you've been waiting for

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 6: Duel with danger

It was a long tiring chase, but Terra never gave up. She was lead to a remote place all the way in the Rocky Mountains. She looked around, but couldn't see Blackfire anywhere.

She started to explore the landscape when a ship landed and a group of Jump City robots filed out. They gathered around Terra.

"Raven sent you?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Fine, secure the area and be on the lookout."

The robots spread out and searched the area. As they did so, one by one they were destroyed with a blast.

"Something's not right here," Terra said aloud to herself.

She then went back to the clearing where she arrived. She saw a lone robot unit getting up from the ground. Just as it did it was blasted with a starbolt.

Then Blackfire flew into view. Her eyes were glowing bright red as she looked at Terra.

"You'll pay for the trouble you've caused," said Terra.

"Oh please," replied Blackfire, "You must be joking, but come on and show me your skills. Once I've killed you I'll be the strongest of any villain and no one will question my power. Then I'll get rid of the other Titans!"

The two teens stared at each other. Then they ran at the other and began to attack.

**BBRae**

Beast Boy and Raven were waiting for the person they called to arrive. At last, someone came forward to greet them.

"Robin didn't find out about you coming did he?" asked BB.

"No, he was too busy observing the other Titans," said the figure.

"We figured you were the person to call about this," said Raven.

"I am most glad you did. I think I should be present at this duel since it is a family matter. I have not seen my sister in a long time."

"Well if anyone could help it's you, Star," said a worried Beast Boy.

Yes it was Starfire who they had called to help with the Blackfire situation.

"We tracked them going all the way to the Rocky Mountains," Rae said.

"I hope Terra will be okay," added Beast Boy.

"She may be a stick figure with blond hair, but she can handle herself," replied Raven.

"Agreed," said Star, "Now I must assist her in fighting my sister."

With that she flew off to the duel in progress.

**Mountains**

The combatants began trying to hit the other with either starbolts or rocks. Every bolt was blocked by a stone and every stone was intercepted by a bolt.

If a starbolt missed then swift punch or kick would suffice to destroy the oncoming barrage of rocks. Then Terra had enough and dove at Blackfire.

The two began punching, kicking, and scratching each other on the ground. Terra threw dirt in Blackfire's eyes and threw her off right into a boulder.

The boulder was shattered with a punch from Blackfire. She then began shooting bolts from her eyes at Terra. Terra managed to dodge, but was getting tired.

Just as Blackfire had Terra in her sights, she was tackled out of the sky. She got up to see the one person who she despised more than anything, her sister Starfire.

"Greetings, sister," said Star.

"How dare you interrupt our duel, little sister!" shouted Blackfire.

"It was not very fair since you were cheating with that Jewel of Charta around your neck. That is cheating as you are enhancing your power."

"I never play fair," replied Blackfire, "Now you will die as well."

She then lunged at Starfire and they began to wrestle. As Blackfire got angrier, white sparks emitted from the jewel around her neck. She charged up a powerful ball of energy and sent it at Star. She dodged and went right for the gem. There was a great flash of light and when it died down Blackfire saw that her gem was gone.

She looked over to Star and saw that she had crushed the jewel in her hand. Blackfire was raging mad and blasted Star with all her might and sent her flying back.

As Blackfire stood over her sister's body, a huge rock hit her over the head. She got up and turned to face Terra. Terra's eyes were glowing a violent yellow and rocks all around were floating. Blackfire ignored this and went at Terra with a flurry of starbolts. Terra managed to block every one with a skillfully placed stone.

As the enraged Tamaranian lunged at her, she sent a huge boulder straight into her and sent her sprawling. Terra then proceeded to keep hitting Blackfire with rock after rock, causing her to back up. Blackfire kept being pushed back and was heading straight for a cliff. She turned and saw the cliff and was about to fire back when she felt something clamp onto her arm. It was a power inhibitor. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized now she couldn't fight.

"No," was all she muttered.

She glared at Terra, but the geomancer was unfazed. She merely summoned the biggest rock she could and, accompanied by a battalion of smaller rocks, sent it at Blackfire.

It hit her straight on and she went flying off the cliff and with a scream fell to her death in the ravine. Terra simply looked on and was then joined by Starfire. Terra saw she was there and regained her senses.

"Star, I'm sorry I did that."

"Do not be. It had to be done. My sister would have killed us if we did not stop her somehow. I am just sorry we could not have gotten along better."

Terra put a hand on Star's shoulder as they took in the scenery. Then the two flew back to join up with the others back in New York.


	7. A dangerous new foe

Notes: at last one of the cooler fights

Disclaimer: own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 7: A dangerous new foe

In another part of New York, Wildebeest was leading a charge of his own army against the enemy forces. They were winning and to top it off the H.I.V.E. robots suddenly deactivated. Wildebeest received a call on his communicator from Raven.

"Mumbo has surrendered. Jump City is victorious. Now let's go home."

Wildebeest let out a triumphant roar as he headed back to Jump City. Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy were anxiously waiting for Terra and Starfire to return.

At last the two girls showed up. Raven stared hard at Terra as she approached. Terra looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you Raven," Terra said, "It was a trap to kill me and the other Titans. Luckily Starfire came to help out otherwise we wouldn't have won."

"Sweet," exclaimed Beast Boy. Raven gave him a look and he shut his mouth.

"That's no excuse," reprimanded Raven, "You could have been killed. If you try something like that again you'll be kicked off the team. I'm very suspicious about those behind all this and I think -"

Raven was interrupted by the communicator. It was Speedy who, after Bumblebee and the others returned from their mission, had decided to get off his lazy butt and help out.

"Raven? Raven!"

"What Speedy?"

"Our army is wiped out and there's a new general leading the H.I.V.E. robots. He's really powerful and I don't think we can take him. I don't know how long we'll last. He's hunting us. We need backup now before we're -"

Speedy's transmission was cut short by something or someone.

"Speedy, come in," called Raven, "Speedy?"

The communicator was destroyed with a stomp. Speedy's unconscious body was tossed aside. He wasn't dead, yet. There were six other Titans hiding in an abandoned building and surrounded by an army of robots. The army drew closer and was then stopped by their new general. The six said Titans were Red Star, Pantha, Argent, Hot Spot, Killowatt, and Jericho. They were prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Why have they stopped?" wondered Red Star.

"That new guy is unstoppable," said a tired Argent.

"There are six of us and yet we were outsmarted," added Pantha.

"We will come out of this for we are Titans," said Red Star.

Killowatt and Jericho nodded in response. Then they heard someone shouting.

"Titans," said the voice, "Your army is destroyed and you are surrounded. But know that I, Brother Blood, haveno intention of killing you. I only want to bring you to the edge of death. So prepare for pain as you fall like the insolent brats that you are!"

Blood began to walk towards the Titans.

"He is coming alone," Red Star said.

"We'll take him," growled Hot Spot.

The group hid in place and waited to attack. Brother Blood drew nearer with every passing moment. Hot Spot, being the hothead he is, was sick of waiting and charged.

Something landed on him as he made it out of the building. It was a tall, skinny yet muscular man. His white hair stuck up into points on his head and he wore a white robe with a gold and black chest emblemized with a skull with horns. He stared with a sickening smile at the remaining Titans and whipped off his robe.

Underneath he wore a black and red samurai outfit with gray gloves. He then attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks.

All five Titans tried to take him on. Blood quickly jumped over there attacks.

He then grabbed Argent and Killowatt and sent them hurtling over to the other side of the building. Jericho tried to look Blood in the eyes, but Blood's eyes glowed a spooky red and he immediately gave Jericho a hard blow to the head. Red Star and Pantha moved in to attack at once. Blood stood up to even Pantha's super strength.

He gave Red Star a kick to send him flying and then punched Pantha across the room. Red Star got up to see Pantha out cold.

"No, Pantha!" he cried.

He was mad now and charged straight at Blood. Brother Blood merely smiled as the Titan came to him as his next victim and he jumped into the air to engage him.


	8. Escape and Trust

Notes: it's all comin' together

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 8: Escape and Trust

A troop of Jump City robots was heading for the abandoned building were the battle with Brother Blood was taking place. They set up bombs to destroy the silent H.I.V.E. army.

As they approached in their ship they picked up the unconscious Titans and saw Red Star still having at it with Blood. Red Star was holding his own when Blood turned to see the robots that had just showed up. He retreated into the shadows as the group fired upon him. He adeptly dodged every laser as he swerved through the debris.

"We must go after him," said Red Star.

"Sir, if we don't leave now the others might not make it," said a robot.

So they took off and detonated the mines they set. Red Star looked at Pantha and held her hand. He saw the others as well.

"How are they?" asked Red Star.

"They are stabilized and they will make it, sir," replied the machine.

Back on the ground, Brother Blood watched as the ship took off.

"Run while you can Titans," he cackled, "You are only prolonging the inevitable. Once we've accomplished our mission, my master will allow me to kill you all."

**Jump City**

The Titans were having a meeting at Titans Tower. All, aside from the six recovering, Aqualad, and Terra, were present for the gathering.

"I cannot believe he stood up to five Titans at once," said Red Star, "We were exhausted, but that is no excuse. Something must be done."

"We've gotta take this Blood guy down," agreed Cyborg.

Raven stood to talk.

"I think we should give Terra more important missions," she said.

"Are you sure, Raven?" questioned Robin, "You've never thought she could handle a important assignment before."

"I think she's proven herself," Raven continued, "She defeated Blackfire, fought Malchior, and has been a great asset in the war. I've learned to trust her more."

"Even though she can be reckless," Bumblebee said.

"And not follow orders," added Herald.

"She's no different from the rest of us," said Beast Boy, "Any of you would have done the same thing."

"Let's call her now and tell her about this," said Robin.

**Elsewhere**

Terra and Aqualad were sitting together and holding hands. It had been too long since they had seen each other. Just as they started kissing there was a call on the communicator. It was Robin of course.

"Terra, we need you to come to the tower right away. You probably should too Aqualad."

"We'll be right there," replied Aqualad.

He lifted Terra's chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry," he said, "There'll be another time."

With that said, they headed for the tower.

**A few minutes later**

"You took long enough," said Raven.

"Come on Raven," Terra said, "Lay off would ya?"

Raven shook her head and put her hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I and the rest of the Titans want to tell you how we feel we've been taking you for granted. We, especially me, should learn to trust you more."

"Really?" asked an awestruck Terra.

"Really, really," chimed in Beast Boy.

The other Titans nodded in approval.

"Don't take my attitude to hard Terra," added Raven, "It took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy and look what happened."

BB put his arm around Raven.

"Now that we're all one big, happy family let's go kick some villain butt."

Robin stood up and shouted, "Titans, go!"


	9. Trouble brewing

Notes: finally some time to type

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: machine Wars

Ch. 9: Trouble brewing

In a heavily guarded fort, a guy with an electric guitar stood gloating with an army of robots. He wore a orange jumpsuit and had pointy hair. His name was Punk Rocket.

"We got so much firepower it'll take all the Titans to stop us! Those yanks can't take this fort. I'd like to see them try."

"Sir," said a robot, "I have a visual."

"The Titans?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What? Let me see!"

Punk Rocket grabbed the binoculars and saw that there were indeed only three Titans headed for his base. Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were those Titans.

They charged forward with an army from Jump City to engage the fortress in battle. They flew up to the top and started destroying any robots in their way. Punk Rocket wasn't taking this lying down. He started to fight them even though he was outnumbered.

"Here's some music to help y'all relax!" he shouted as he released destructive sound waves from his electric guitar. Terra covered her ears and sent a rock right for the back of the rock star's head. He dropped his guitar and Raven made a claw of black energy to smash it. This was more than Punk Rocket could handle.

"NO! I was gonna bring chaos with my music!"

"You are so one note," replied Raven.

After that brief victory, the war went on. In the days that followed, Terra was able to show how much her skills had improved. She took out dozens of enemy units.

In one instance, Wildebeest, Argent, and Speedy had been surrounded and she took out the H.I.V.E. robots with a rock slide. Later that same week, she was on a mission with none other than Raven. A particularly stubborn base protected by a shield was their target. Raven was getting impatient and even meditating didn't help.

They had been there for way too long in her opinion. When Terra showed up though, things seemed to change. This was of course from the fact that Terra had found an underground passage.

"So," stated Raven, "The plan's to go through the sewer and into the base to destroy the shield generator and then assault them with our robot army?"

"Yep," replied Terra, "Let's go."

Raven rolled her eyes.

The two Titan girls snuck into the sewers. Making their way through the muck to the top of where the generator room was located. Terra was about to wreck the place when Raven grabbed her and used her powers to place several dozen bombs in the room.

"Aw," complained Terra, "That's too easy."

"Whatever," snapped Raven, "I want to go home now."

They hurried back through the pipes as the bombs detonated and brought the shield down. The troops saw this and advanced forward just as Raven and Terra emerged from the sewers. Raven smiled at Terra as they had done their job well.

**Elsewhere**

Malchior was fighting with Brother Blood. It was, however, only training to make sure both were in prime condition to eliminate the Titans.

Malchior amazingly dodged any attack Blood launched at him. He would sometimes counter attack with a blast of energy.

"Show some variety in your attacks, Blood," instructed Malchior.

Blood shot red energy from his hands as his eyes glowed the same color. Of course, Malchior evaded this as well. He still praised Blood though.

"Very good. Remember what I told you, Blood. You need fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side to defeat the Titans. If you lack any of these it would be best to retreat."

"I never retreat," Blood sneered.

"Nevertheless," said a voice, "Sound advice, Malchior."

It was Deathstroke communicating with his men via a video screen.

"Thank you, master," replied Malchior with a bow.

"Blood, how goes the plan?"

"Accordingly, master," he replied, "The Titans are spread across the globe in a feeble attempt to contain our invasions."

"Excellent," said Deathstroke, "Now is the time for our top mission. Are you ready for this, Blood? It is imperative that it is done."

"I won't fail you."

"Then let us begin," Deathstroke replied with a low, sinister laugh.

**Back with Raven and Terra**

Raven was relieved that they could finally get some rest. Just then, a call came in from Jump City. It turned out to be Robin and Chancellor Slade.

"Good job, Titans," said Robin, "But it seems for every victory another city is taken. This problem has to be taken out by the source."

"Brother Blood," said Terra.

"Exactly," said Slade, "My resources tell me Blood has been spotted in Russia. He should be there right now. We can only hope that when he is gone that this war will end."

"We'll call back later," Robin added before the transmission was shut off.

**Russia**

Raven and Terra arrived in a ship at Russia with their army. However, there was no sign of Brother Blood anywhere. A robot trooper had a reading though.

"There are high energy level readings coming from down there."

"Then we should check it out. It might be something important," said Terra.

Raven reluctantly agreed as she put on something warmer. The two Titans and some of their troops went down and explored the landscape. It seemed that there was nothing out of the ordinary. As they rounded a bend they saw where the high energy levels were coming from. It was a large, futuristic power plant.

**Jump City**

It was a quiet day in Jump City. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were the only Titans present. Any other Titans were off in another place fighting the H.I.V.E. armies.

Robin was checking in on the other Titans. He managed to get a hold of some of them and gave them a special job to do. Suddenly, a reading appeared on the screen and it turned out to be an invading mass of enemy machines. Robin quickly called the other three available Titans to defend the city.


	10. Protecting the chancellor

Notes: here comes the Blood

Disclaimer: own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 10: Protecting the chancellor

Cyborg took an army to the outer regions of Jump City to fight off any incoming forces. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were leading their own army to battle in the inner part of the city. There were new machines in this fight. Some looked like British soldiers, others were airplanes, and quite a few of them were tanks.

Starfire blasted the planes out of the sky while Robin rode a charging bull Beast Boy into the fry. All the meanwhile, Chancellor Slade was watching everything from high in his office. Three Titans that Robin got a hold of came in with a small group of robot soldiers. Pantha, Thunder, and Lightning were there too get Slade to safety.

"We must get you out of here," said Pantha.

"The battle is far off enough. Don't worry," Slade assured them.

"We must do as we were ordered," replied Thunder.

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack," Slade said with a hint of annoyance. Just then, a stomping noise was heard outside. It was coming closer.

"What is that noise?" wondered Slade aloud.

We must go now!" shouted Lightning.

Then it stopped.

"See?" Slade said, "Nothing to worry about."

A creepy and very familiar face was seen in the window. Then Brother Blood crashed through the window and knocked Slade off his feet.

"Chancellor!" cried Pantha.

"I'll handle this," Slade shot back as he got up and faced Blood with a very annoyed look on his face, "I am Supreme Chancellor Slade and I will not be bullied by a badly dressed man who just barges into my office."

Pantha grabbed Slade just as Blood took a swipe at him. The three Titans and Slade ran off and left the robots to face off Blood. Blood simply smirked and decapitated all the soldiers in his way. Slade and the Titans waited for the elevator to arrive and Blood burst through the doors. Lightning shot bolts at Blood, but they were dodged.

Just then the elevator arrived and before they got in Thunder unleashed a massive clap and sent Blood flying into a wall. The elevator went down and Blood followed by merely falling down the shaft. They exited the elevator and ran for it. They then came face-to-face with a pair of yellow robots that looked an awful lot like Cyborg, including the sonic cannon.

"Like them?" asked Blood as he caught up, "I'm sure Cyborg will, seeing as how I made them from his blueprints."

The Titans responded by running off to get the chancellor to safety like they planned. Blood and his two goons went after them.

As they kept running, two more Cy look alike robots joined Blood in the pursuit. As the Titans ran to an armored base, Blood got the jump on them. He of course had to gloat first.

"So it ends here. Quite pitiful actually. Now prepare to die!"

Pantha wasn't going down without a fight. She swiftly grabbed Blood and threw him in the air. Then Thunder and Lightning hit him with a combined attack of their powers and sent Blood flying. They proceeded into the armored base.

**Meanwhile**

The two armies advanced upon each other.

"Keep up the right defense," ordered a high ranking robot soldier.

"what about the left?" asked a subordinate.

"The Titans have it covered."

Robin, BB, and Star were indeed still clashing with the mighty army. More and more just kept coming.

"Why have they not tried to take the tower or senate?" asked Star.

"Dudes," wondered BB, "Do you think this is a distraction to get us away from what they really came here for?"

Robin's eyes widened as it dawned upon him.

"Slade," he shouted.

**Slade**

They made it to a bunker. Pantha stayed back as they were about to enter.

"I must hold them off," she stated.

"I'm sure they're not following us," said Slade.

"Oh they are. Now go and protect the chancellor."

"Take care friend," said Thunder.

"We know you will survive this," added Lightning.

Then the brothers took Slade deeper into the stronghold. Pantha turned to face the enemy. As she did, a whole swarm of Cy clones came rushing in.


	11. Capture and Defeat

Notes: Deathstroke – bad, Slade – good; for now

Disclaimer: own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not (keep coming up with witty remarks to this I cannot)

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 11: Capture and Defeat

Pantha had begun to pummel every fake Cyborg in her reach in hopes to give the others time to keep Slade safe. The said others headed deeper into the base to escape Brother Blood and his henchman. Thunder and Lightning had been sealed with Slade behind a huge metal door. But just then, Blood, they realized, was in there too.

The brothers began to fight Blood as Slade, with a shocked look on his face, backed into a corner. Strangely, his shocked look was replaced with a rather serious expression.

He narrowed his eye in a thoughtful expression as the battle continued. Pantha rushed to help the others as fast as she could. It seemed to last a lifetime, but in the end the brother Titans were knocked out by Brother Blood. Blood opened the door then grabbed Slade by his robe. Slade was undaunted by the criminal mastermind.

"You're mine, old man," Blood said with a sickening smile.

"I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't dare harm me," Slade said, "Whatever would your master say?"

"You're lucky they want you alive," Blood growled.

Just then, Pantha came in to see Slade still in Blood's grasp.

"Ah, Pantha," Slade calmly said, "You've come to rescue me."

Pantha didn't reply. She merely pounced at Blood. He grabbed her by the throat.

"You must be tired," he said, "Let me help you rest."

He gave her a hard punch that sent her to the ground. He then escorted Slade to his ship.

Robin and Beast Boy came as soon as they could. They saw that Blood was about to enter his ship. Star was busy holding off any other machines that tried to invade the city.

Blood turned to face the Titan boys with a smirk. He struck a battle pose and urged them to approach him. Just then, someone was running straight at the face off.

"Boo-yah!"

Cyborg sprung out of nowhere and fired off his sonic cannon and a barrage of missiles straight at the unprepared Brother Blood. Blood was blown back into his ship. Said ship immediately took flight and escaped.

**On Blood's ship**

"Take him to the compound," ordered Blood, "I've got to take a short detour before I begin my task of destroying the Titans."

Blood took a separate ship towards Russia to a power plant. When he arrived, Professor Chang was waiting for him.

"The plans are ready, Brother Blood," Chang said.

"Excellent," replied Blood, "Begin at once. I want to look my best for the dying eyes of the Titans."

**Some time later**

It was at this time that Raven and Terra had arrived at the plant. They had no idea that Blood was here. They only knew that this plant was trouble and they had to destroy it.

"We'll sneak in and take this place down from the ground up," said Terra.

"Just try to sneak in quietly," replied Raven.

They made the troops stay outside as the two Titan girls made their way into the power plant. They came in just in time to see someone in a yellow and white robe boarding a ship with Chang bidding him off. Professor then gathered his men together to continue their experiments with the dangerous chemical called xenothium. Raven heard enough.

She knew that chemical was incredibly dangerous. If the H.I.V.E. got their hands on it and used it for weapons then all the Titans would be in danger.

She started using her powers to destroy every console in sight. Terra helped out by making large rocks erupt from the ground. Chang and his men made a run for it and tried to get to any available ship Raven and all the while firing blasters at the Titan girls. One soldier in fact happened to be behind Raven and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

Terra saw this and got really mad. The ground began to shake and it split open. Then an enormous rock slide came straight through the power plant and destroyed everything.

Chang and his men fell through the cracks in the earth as Terra hopped on a rock with Raven in her arms to get away. She met up with the army and managed to revive Raven.

Raven saw the remains of the plant and congratulated Terra.

"Good work," she said, "You're an honor to the name Titan. Now let's go because I need a shower badly."

They were then on their way back to Jump City.


	12. A team effort

Notes: next comes episode III

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars: Machine Wars

Ch. 12: A team effort

Terra and Raven were on the ship headed back to Jump City. Raven was talking to Terra.

"I know that sometimes it's tempting to do more with your powers," Raven explained, "And you can get scared when they seem to get out of control, but as long as you make the right choices everything will work out all right. Believe me I know, more than you think. I've been through a lot. You're a good Titan and friend."

Terra didn't know what to say. She simply smiled. Just then, they received a call from Robin. He looked pretty stressed out, well, more than usual.

"Slade was kidnapped by Brother Blood. Meet us back at the tower and we'll go after him as a team."

Terra jumped up and began to shout out orders to the army.

"Come on let's go! Get us to Jump City as quick as possible. All crews prepare for battle. We've got a job to do."

With that, they rushed to Jump City to meet with Robin and the others to lead an assault against Blood's base. This war wasn't over just yet.


End file.
